Damage CHANBAEKYaoi
by voreynfrau
Summary: Chanyeol adalah Api. Kobaran merahnya terlalu panas dan berbahaya. Namun sebongkah es seperti Baekhyun terlalu dingin untuk peduli dengan dirinya sendiri meskipun ia harus mencair karena ia akan terus memasang badan untuk menghalau siapapun yang tertarik bermain dengan si api. Karena ia tidak diminta, tapi dituntut agar tetap beku untuk api seperti Park Chanyeol.
1. 1 Nation's Prince

‡ D A M A G E ‡

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

Boyslove/Yaoi, School-life, Action

**Chapter 1**

'Selamat pagi, Chanyeol...'

'Hai, Chan...'

'Wah, kau datang lebih pagi, Chan?'

'Pagi, Chanyeol...'

'Wow..lihat dia, aku iri padanya'

'Sangat jarang aku bisa melihat seseorang yang bisa sesempurna itu,kau tahu...'

Lelaki jangkung itu hanya tersenyum hingga single dimple-nya muncul di pipi kirinya, sesekali membungkuk kecil saat beberapa senior atau teman seangkatannya memberi sapaan saat melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Tidak heran jika ia bisa dikenal siapapun meski ia baru menyandang status sebagai siswa tahun pertama FireCrown High School beberapa minggu yg lalu.

Dia Park Chanyeol, putra tunggal Park Changmin. Yang merupakan PresDir. dari FireKing Group, sebuah perusahaan yg menjadi pusat bisnis terbaik di Asia yg bahkan mulai mengepakkan sayap di belahan benua lainnya. Dan FCHS adalah secuil bagian dari FireKing Group.

Jika kebanyakan realita dimana seorang pewaris tunggal begitu angkuh dengan sifatnya yg semena-mena, di sinilah Chanyeol dengan gelar Nation's Prince nya. Bisa dikatakan ia akan mewarisi setengah dari bumi, namun ia bahkan tidak segan membungkuk menyapa siapapun sambil tersenyum manis. Tata kramanya begitu kental seakan ia benar-benar lahir dari sebuah kerajaan, auranya yang seolah melemparkan atom-atom kebahagiaan pada siapa saja yg ada di dekatnya. Tak jarang ia tersenyum lebar bak orang idiot, membuatnya sangat disukai oleh seseorang yg bahkan baru bertemu dengannya.

Begitu memasuki kelasnya, kali ini ia yang memberi sapaan pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi..."

"Oh, selamat pagi Chan..." balas siswa penghuni kelas 1.A. Ah, satu lagi kelebihan yang dimiliki Nation's Prince ini, IQ-nya memiliki 3 digit angka. Tidak mengherankan jika ia berada di kelas unggulan, dan itu sudah ia buktikan dari setiap proses belajarnya selama ini. Mereka percaya jika Chanyeol tidak 'hanya menggunakan marga Park' nya saja, dia memang pantas disebut Nation's Prince, dan julukan itulah yg selalu pers gunakan di setiap artikel yang penuh dengan rasa takjub akan keturunan dari Park Changmin tersebut.

Ya, kehidupannya bahkan disoroti kamera para wartawan, tak kalah dari pekerja-pekerja seni Korea Selatan ataupun para pelaku politik dengan kalimat-kalimat pedasnya. Setidaknya, kehadiran Chanyeol di layar kaca membuat orang-orang yakin jika ada seseorang yang masih pantas disebut 'Manusia Nyaris Sempurna'.

Iya, nyaris.

Karena hidupnya tidaklah semulus itu, pasti ada saja sesuatu yg mengganggu.

"Lihat siapa yg sedang menikmati makan siangnya di meja kita.."

Seketika suasana kantin yg awalnya ramai langsung berubah hening seolah tidak ada manusia satu pun setelah mendengar suara bass yg terdengar sangat mengancam itu. Seorang siswa tahun akhir bersama beberapa kawanannya mengelilingi Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang menikmati makan siangnya di salah satu meja kantin yg menjadi satu-satunya meja yg kosong sebelum ia menempatinya beberapa menit yg lalu. Ya, meja yg sudah diklaim oleh Yongguk selama hampir tiga tahun ia bersekolah di FCHS.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, dia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu lalu berdiri menghadap Bang Yongguk sambil tersenyum maklum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika ketua dari sekelompok siswa berandalan itu selalu mengusik Chanyeol, apalagi penyebabnya jika bukan karena rasa iri. Dan ini pertama kalinya Yongguk mendatanginya di tengah keramaian seperti ini, karena dulu lelaki itu hanya melemparkan ucapan sinisnya saat hanya ada mereka berdua.

Yongguk tersenyum miring, mata sipitnya menatap remeh Chanyeol yg masih memasang ekspresi malaikatnya. "Nation's Prince dari FireKing Group..itu yg saat ini kalian tahu kan?" Yongguk menatap sekeliling seolah bertanya pada siapapun yg ada di kantin tersebut, namun hanya 5 orang kawanannya yg setia berdiri di belakangnya itu yg menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana jika ku katakan kalau kebanggaan kalian ini...tidak lebih baik dari manusia brengsek sepertiku?" Yongguk berbisik di kalimat keduanya, membuat siswa lain menjadi penasaran apa yg dikatakan ketua berandalan itu.

"Maaf sunbaenim..aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu,bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung, entah ia memang tidak mendengar apa yg Yongguk ucapkan atau hanya sekedar berpura-pura, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan dan Chanyeol tentu saja.

Sedangkan Yongguk hanya melempar wajahnya ke samping sambil mendecih, ia melirik sebentar wajah kawanannya yg tengah menyeringai sama sepertinya lalu kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Lupakan.." ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol layaknya teman yang sangat akrab. "Maaf karena mengganggu waktu makan siangmu, aku hanya sedang kesal pada seseorang..."

"Ah iya, sunbaenim..." sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menjaga kesopanannya meskipun ia tahu Yongguk tidak akan sudi untuk menghargainya. Dari awal ia tahu Yongguk tidak senang padanya, sama seperti ayah lelaki itu yg tidak suka dengan kesuksesan FireKing Group.

"Ayo pergi dari tempat ini, guys...aku merasa minder berhadapan dengan Nation's Prince ini...wah, aku benar-benar tidak percaya.." ucap lelaki bermata sipit itu yg diiyakan oleh teman-temannya, sekali lagi ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menelisik lalu tertawa dengan keras sambil berbalik menuju pintu keluar kantin diiringi tatapan penasaran dari semua siswa yg ada di kantin.

'Huh, mengganggu saja...'

'Dia tertawa seperti orang gila, memangnya Chanyeol sedang melawak?'

'Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat berandalan tengik itu lulus dan pergi dari sekolah ini'

'Dia itu iri pada Chanyeol, ibaratnya dia itu iblis dan Chanyeol adalah malaikat..siapa yg mau mengagungkan iblis?'

Terdengar umpatan kekesalan dari beberapa mulut di sana setelah Yongguk dan kawanannya pergi. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam dengan pandangan yg terus mengarah pada pintu kantin dimana Yongguk baru saja lewat dengan kilatan aneh dari sepasang mata birunya.

Bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi sesaat setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Lee ssaem selaku wali kelasnya. Di tangannya terdapat tumpukan buku paket untuk mata pelajaran Matematika yg akan kelasnya pelajari nanti. Sebagai ketua kelas, ia diberi tanggungjawab untuk menjadi perantara dan memberi tugas yg sudah Lee ssaem tunjukkan kepada teman sekelasnya, hal ini dikarenakan Lee ssaem tiba-tiba saja dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi tadi.

Koridor sudah cukup sepi saat ia berjalan melewatinya, FCHS memang sangat menjunjung tinggi sikap disiplin dan tepat waktu, tidak heran jika 5 menit setelah bel berbunyi sekolah kembali tenang karena semua siswa sudah masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

"Kau terlihat menggelikan dengan buku-buku itu Park Chanyeol..." kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah saat mendengar sebuah suara yg ia hapal luar kepala. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan sedetik kemudian menghilang lalu berbalik menatap Yongguk yg sudah ada di belakangnya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Melihatmu selama hampir sebulan di sini membuatku muak..."

"Maaf sunbaenim...bukannya aku bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi aku adalah putra pemilik sekolah ini..jadi aku harus bersekolah dimana jika bukan di sini?"

"Cih, putra pemilik sekolah, apanya...hey, kau bukan siapa-siapa tanpa ayahmu itu..."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Yongguk, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yg mulai gelap karena sudah membawa-bawa nama ayahnya. Dia akui jika dia bukan apa-apa tanpa ayahnya, tapi orang-orang tahu sepenting apa Chanyeol untuk Park Changmin.

Melihat Chanyeol yg nampak santai saja, Yongguk menyeringai.

"Ah, aku lupa...dia bukan ayahmu, jadi..." Yongguk menggantung ucapannya dengan ekspresi main-main, dan ia mulai terkekeh saat wajah Chanyeol yg 'biasanya' ia lihat mulai muncul.

Dingin.

Yongguk maju beberapa langkah, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol. "Kau memang bukan siapa-siapa...setidaknya di mataku, Baek Sejoo..."bisiknya.

**Brakk**

Tumpukan buku paket yg cukup tebal itu menghantam lantai, bersamaan dengan punggung Yongguk yg menabrak dinding koridor karena desakan Chanyeol. Tangannya sudah memegang kerah seragam Yongguk dengan wajah datar namun tatapannya menusuk.

"Hahaha...lihatlah Nation's Prince ini, jagalah sikapmu, dude...kau bisa saja masuk berita karena memojokkan seniormu seperti ini..kau tahu, itu bisa merusak reputasimu, ah! Maksudku reputasi ayahmu..." seringaian Yongguk makin jelas saat tatapan Chanyeol makin nyalang kepadanya.

"Brengsek" tangan Chanyeol terangkat hendak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Yongguk yg membuatnya benar-benar berang. Namun begitu kepalan tangannya hampir terayun, seseorang memegang lengannya. Chanyeol menghempas kerah seragam Yongguk dan bersiap memukul siapapun yg menginterupsinya, dengan gerakan yg cepat ia meraih kerah seragam seseorang itu dan kembali mengangkat kepalan tangannya siap memukul, tapi lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat wajah lelaki tersebut.

Wajah yg tidak kalah datar sepertinya dengan sepasang mata sipit berwarna abu-abu terang dibingkai kacamata ber-frame hitam.

Sangat ia kenal.

"Shit!!!"

Chanyeol menendang pintu mansionnya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk melepas blazer beserta dasinya dengan kasar lalu melemparnya asal. Ia berjalan gontai menaiki tangga dan berdiri di depan pintu berwarna gold.

**Brakk**

Sekali lagi kakinya berperan untuk membuka pintu, menunjukkan jika kaki-kaki panjang itu cukup kuat untuk seukuran siswa kelas satu SHS.

Seorang pria paruh baya yg berada dalam ruangan itu hanya melirik sekilas padanya seakan sudah terbiasa dengan yg Chanyeol lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!! Selama ini aku mencoba berbaik hati untuk menurutimu sebagai pewaris yg baik di depan kamera-kamera sialan itu, kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul lagi, hah?!!" suara bentakan Chanyeol menggema di sana, bahkan terdengar hingga ke penjuru mansion dan membuat beberapa pengawal yg berjaga maupun maid yg bertugas bergidik dibuatnya.

Tapi itu tidak berarti sama sekali untuk pria paruh baya yg Chanyeol teriaki. Dia hanya menutup dokumen yg sedari tadi ia baca lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu.

"Melihat reaksimu seperti ini membuatku semakin tidak percaya padamu..." pria yg merupakan Park Changmin itu hanya mendengus.

"Untuk apa dia datang lagi?! Bukankah kau hanya membutuhkan aku?!" Chanyeol mendesis marah.

"Kau memang sangat bagus di depan kamera, tapi aku juga perlu tahu seperti apa kau dibalik layarmu sendiri..." tangan Chanyeol mengepal begitu tahu apa maksud pria yg berstatus sebagai ayahnya tersebut. "Byun Baekhyun akan mengawasimu..."

"Fuck!"

#Toben/


	2. 2Voiceless

Changmin berdehem saat mendengar ketukan pelan di pintunya, mempersilahkan seseorang yg berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerjanya itu masuk. Dan matanya menangkap tubuh kecil yg berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata abu-abu yg menatapnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

Si kecil bernama Baekhyun itu hanya menunjuk ke luar ruangan, menunjukkan sesuatu. Seakan mengerti maksudnya, Changmin mengangguk pelan lalu menutup dokumen yg sedaritadi ia baca, kemudian mengangkat Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan keluar dengan tangan kecil Baekhyun yg terus terulur menunjuk sesuatu.

"Siapa yg datang, hm?" tanya Changmin sambil sesekali menciumi pipi gembil kemerahan Baekhyun, merasa gemas setiap melihat wajah manis bocah 7 tahun itu.

'Ibu datang'

Pria tinggi itu segera menunduk ke lantai bawah setelah membaca gerakan bibir Baekhyun, di sana terdapat seorang wanita yg lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya tengah duduk di salah satu sofa beludru berwarna navy dengan seorang bocah laki-laki gendut di sampingnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau Seohyun" mendengar suara si Tuan Rumah, wanita itu langsung menoleh ke arah tangga dan tersenyum manis, lebih tepatnya tersenyum manis untuk bocah yg ada di gendongan Changmin. Sedangkan anak kecil di sampingnya hanya menunduk, sesekali mengusap wajahnya kasar karena airmata nya terus mengalir.

"Siapa anak kecil itu?" tanya Changmin dengan tatapan menilai pada bocah gendut tersebut.

Seohyun yg sedari tadi terus menatap penuh sayang pada Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Changmin. "Dia Baek Sejoo, aku mengambilnya dari panti asuhan di California...latar belakangnya bersih, dia sehat dan pastinya dia berdarah Asia...sesuai persyaratanmu..."

Changmin menganggukkan kepala puas mendengar ucapan Seohyun. "Terserah ingin kau apakan anak ini, yg jelas aku sudah melakukan keinginanmu...dan sesuai kesepakatan, berikan Baekhyun padaku..."

Changmin hanya terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun yg masih duduk dengan nyaman dipangkuannya sontak mendongak dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yg kedua orang dewasa itu bicarakan, yg dapat ia tangkap hanya namanya saja. Sementara wanita yg berstatus sebagai ilmuwan terkenal itu hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yg lucu? Aku meminta putraku Park Changmin, bukan sedang melawak..."

"Sayangnya aku butuh mereka berdua..."

‡ D A M A G E ‡

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

Boyslove/Yaoi, School-life, Action

Chapter 2

Sebuah Porsche berhenti di sekitar area balapan liar, membuat orang-orang yg ada di sana bersorak mengetahui siapa yg sedang mampir setelah hampir satu tahun menghilang. Hingga si pemilik mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu akhirnya keluar dengan seringaiannya, suasana pun semakin ramai.

"Oh Man...akhirnya King of Road ini kembali..." dua orang lelaki dengan warna kulit yg kontras datang menyapa, saling berhigh-five ala lelaki.

"So..apa yg membuatmu menghilang, Park?" tanya si lelaki berkulit tan, Kim Jongin. Atau mereka yg di sana mengenalnya dengan Kai.

"I just...kau tahu si tua bangka itu banyak maunya...thanks baby girl" jawab lelaki tinggi yg tidak lain adalah Chanyeol itu. Ia mengecup bibir seorang wanita yg datang memberinya segelas wine sesaat sebelum wanita itu pergi sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Chanyeol.

Ya, arena balap liar itu bukanlah tempat kumuh. Ini adalah tempat bersenang-senang nya keturunan berkantong tebal Korea Selatan, tidak biasa dan sangat berstandar tinggi. Di bagian tengah terdapat bar dengan konsep outdoor, sehingga siapapun bisa menikmati alkohol sambil menonton pertandingan balap dengan taruhan yg tidak main-main itu. Ditambah lagi pelayannya memiliki penampilan yg bisa memanjakan mata, termasuk untuk Chanyeol tentu saja.

Seorang lelaki berkulit albino hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia tahu gadis-gadis sexy itu sangat excited dengan kedatangan Chanyeol, mereka sama sekali tidak berhenti terpekik membuat telinganya berdenging saja. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah segerombolan gadis di dekat sebuah mobil Sport berwarna Pink, membuat mereka terdiam karena si Ice Prince memberikan tatapan penuh ancamannya. Setelah urusannya selesai ia kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan jawaban 'I Just' mu Park Chanyeol...aku yakin ada yg membuat tanganmu gatal untuk menghabisi seseorang sehingga kau datang ke sini, memenangkan pertandingan dan menghajar lawan mainmu sebagai bahan taruhan...right?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau memang tahu seperti apa aku, Oh Sehun.."

"Whoah...lihat siapa yg pulang ke sarangnya..." SKY yg sedang menonton pertandingan balap seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah kanan dimana Yongguk dan kawanannya datang. Kai dan Sehun hanya mendengus lalu kembali melihat jalannya pertandingan sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih memiringkan sedikit badannya dan menatap antusias kedatangan Yongguk.

"Bertransformasi menjadi King saat malam hari dan kembali menjadi Prince saat matahari muncul, bukankah itu terdengar menggelikan untukmu Park Chanyeol?" lelaki bermata serigala itu hanya terkekeh remeh mendengarnya, ia juga merasa bingung kenapa kakak kelasnya ini selalu membahas tentang gelarnya? Dia iri?

Sedangkan Yongguk sendiri tidak melunturkan senyum sinisnya sama sekali. "Jadi kapan kau akan kembali menjadi Baek Sejoo dengan jadwal sibukmu untuk menjadi Pangeran dan Raja secara bergantian, eoh?"

Sontak rahang tegas Chanyeol mengeras saat Yongguk menyebut sesuatu yg berhubungan dengan masa lalu yg sama sekali tidak ingin ia ingat itu. Dia membanting gelas wine nya dan langsung melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Yongguk, membuat Yongguk berdesis sakit merasakan denyutan di pipi kanannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan menghancurkan wajah kakak kelasnya itu sejak kemarin, ditambah lagi kedatangan seseorang membuat moodnya semakin buruk sehingga tanpa berpikir apa-apa ia langsung melayangkan pukulannya.

"Keluarkan semua yg ingin kau katakan, Motherfucker!! Karena setelah itu aku akan membuatmu membusuk di rumah sakit..." mata birunya berkilat marah menatap Yongguk yg kini berdiri dibantu kawanannya setelah terjatuh tadi.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya bertanya padamu, King.."

"Ck...dia cari mati.." Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh menanggapi perkataan Kai di sampingnya. Mereka berdua tidak perlu repot-repot menahan Chanyeol yg sedang emosi itu, bisa-bisa kepalan tangan lelaki jangkung itu malah mengenai wajah mereka, dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yg bagus.

"Ah, apa kau takut jika mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, eh? Baek Sejoo yg dipungut dari panti asuhan untuk menggantikan pewaris Park Changmin yang-" Yongguk kembali mendapat pukulan dan kini tepat di hidung mancungnya, bahkan itu mengeluarkan darah. Menandakan pukulan Chanyeol bukanlah main-main.

Bugh!! Bugh!!

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang berniat membunuh Yongguk, tidak peduli jika kini tangannya penuh darah -entah darahnya sendiri atau darah milik Yongguk- dia terus mengayunkan kepalan tangannya tanpa jeda.

Kelima teman Yongguk hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar tanpa bisa membantu, mereka tahu sejarah Chanyeol, dan menginterupsinya sekarang sama saja dengan meminta untuk dimasukkan ke rumah sakit dengan tulang yg patah.

Orang-orang disana mulai mengerubungi si King of Road yg mengamuk dan mengabaikan balapan yg sedang berlangsung. Bagi mereka lebih menarik melihat Chanyeol yg baru kali ini memperlihatkan kelakuan 'malamnya' setelah satu tahun bertandang di depan kamera dengan senyum ramahnya sebagai Nation's Prince milik Korea Selatan.

Merasa kini menjadi pusat perhatian, Kai dan Sehun saling melempar tatapan untuk mencari ide bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan Chanyeol sebelum dia benar-benar membuat nyawa seseorang melayang. Namun tanpa disangka kini lelaki jangkung itu yg tersungkur ke tanah dengan sudut bibir berdarah.

"Akh!"

"Chanyeol!" Kai dan Sehun segera bangkit dari kap mobil masing-masing dan menghampiri Chanyeol, membantunya berdiri. Sementara semua orang yg awalnya bersorak untuk Chanyeol kini terdiam menatap horor seorang lelaki pendek yang baru saja melayangkan tendangannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mendesis marah saat mata birunya bersiborok dengan manik abu-abu terang si lelaki pendek yg menatapnya datar.

Baekhyun memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yg sempat melorot karena tendangannya tadi lalu berbalik pergi, bersamaan dengan majunya beberapa pria berbadan besar dengan setelan jas hitam serta headset di telinga masing-masing, langsung menyeret paksa Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"Di arena balap liar, apa kau gila?"

Remaja lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu hanya mendecih, lidahnya sedikit terjulur menjilat sudut bibirnya yg luka tanpa mempedulikan aura hitam yang menguar dari seorang pria dewasa di depannya yg sedaritadi menatapnya penuh emosi.

"Kau pikir aku mau berdiam diri di dalam kamar seperti orang bodoh? Katakan itu pada Nation's Prince sialan yg selalu kau banggakan saat esok pagi.." balas Chanyeol tak kalah datar. Membuat Tn. Park sempat terkesiap karena Chanyeol mulai membalas perkataannya, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat itu.

Dia hanya menunjukkan protesnya karena membuat Baekhyun kembali dalam keluarga mereka. Suatu pembangkangan kecil agar pria paruh baya yg berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu sedikit peka dan kembali menyingkirkan lelaki mungil tersebut sama seperti dulu, dan Chanyeol akan menjadi boneka marionette yg baik seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Hanya sesederhana itu keinginannya.

"Si brengsek ini!!" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat Tn. Park berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan terkepal, menunggu sebuah pukulan pertama untuk pembangkangan yg kembali ia lakukan.

Bugh!!

Mata bulatnya perlahan terbuka dan langsung menoleh ke samping, dimana Baekhyun kini mendapat luka yg sama sepertinya, jari lentik itu mengusap sudut bibir tipis miliknya dan menemukan bercak darah di sana.

"Itulah yang kau dapat untuk setiap pembangkangan yg dilakukan Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.." ucap Tn. Park.

Toben/


	3. 3 The Heirs

Brakkk!!

Prang!!!

Mata biru bak serigala itu hanya menatap remeh kekacauan di depannya. Meja persegi berukuran sedang yg dilapisi kaca transparan itu hancur setelah ditimpa oleh Baekhyun.

Ia menahan tawa melihat lelaki itu langsung bangkit dan berdiri di depan satu-satunya pria dewasa di sana sambil menunduk. Tidak peduli jika punggungnya bahkan mengeluarkan darah karena pecahan kaca.

"Apa kau selemah itu, hah?!" sebuah bogeman kembali melayang ke wajah lelaki yg lebih mungil di antara mereka bertiga tersebut, tapi layaknya sebuah robot yg terprogram, tubuhnya yg hampir terhempas kembali berdiri tegak. lalu kembali membungkukkan badannya entah yg ke berapa kalinya sejak masuk ke ruangan tersebut, membuat pria berpostur tubuh tegap bahkan lebih tinggi itu memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi Byun Baekhyun, entah kau sengaja bekerja sama atau diancam oleh Chanyeol..jika aku tahu ia keluar dari garis yang telah aku buat, kau yg menanggung konsekuensi nya.."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengerti hal itu.

"Keluar!" Baekhyun membungkuk singkat lalu keluar menyusul Chanyeol yg lebih dahulu angkat kaki dari sana setelah Tn.Park memerintah untuk keluar.

Chanyeol menyentuh lukadi sudut bibirnya, satu-satunya luka yg ada di tubuhnya. Ia terkekeh merasa lucu saat mengingat bagaimana ia mendapat luka ini, membuat sepasang manik sipit berwarna abu-abu terang milik Baekhyun mengarah padanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bodoh, Byun?" Baekhyun bergeming, ia kembali melempar pandangan nya ke depan dengan kaki yg terus melangkah konstan melewati lorong yg begitu panjang untuk mencapai kamarnya. "Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada pengawal sepertimu, stupid asshole.."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti setelah mendengar bisikan Chanyeol, sementara lelaki jangkung itu terus melangkah menuju kamarnya yg berseberangan dengan milik Baekhyun.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak marah. Setidaknya itu yg terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

‡ D A M A G E ‡

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

Boyslove/Yaoi, School-life, Action

Chapter 3

Bukan pemandangan asing lagi jika kantin akan sangat ramai saat jam istirahat tiba. Terdapat beberapa deret antrian untuk mendapatkan menu makan siang yg selalu berbeda setiap harinya.

"Aah! Sup kepiting di hari rabu memang yg terbaik..." Chanyeol tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Jongdae di sampingnya.

"Uhuk uhuk..." ia buru-buru meminum airnya, memudahkan sesuap nasi yg berada di kerongkongannya nya turun dengan lancar ke perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chan? Wajahmu sedikit merah..."

"Ah, aku tidak apa a-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar suara Yongguk tidak jauh dari posisinya duduk. Tidak jauh di balik punggungnya, sudah ada Yongguk dan kawanannya, dan yg menarik perhatian mereka adalah terdapat sosok asing dalam rangkulan ketua berandalan itu.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku anak baru, karena siswa tahun akhir yg sibuk sepertiku masih sempat menolongmu untuk menunjukkan dimana letak kantin..." Yongguk merangkul si kacamata bertubuh pendek itu dengan erat seakan mereka adalah teman akrab, menggeretnya ke salah satu meja dimana Chanyeol pernah diganggu oleh berandalan FCHS itu.

"Eo?! Bukankah dia anak baru di kelasmu, Chanyeol?" lelaki tinggi itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongdae, mata birunya masih terus mengawasi pergerakan Yongguk dengan anak baru tersebut.

"Hey Byun Baekhyun..sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu, kau harus menghabiskan semua makan siang kami, menu makan siang hari ini sangat membosankan..." kelima orang lainnya dalam meja itu bersorak menanggapi ucapan ketua mereka, lalu dengan segera menyodorkan semua nampan aluminium yg isinya sama ke arah siswa bernametag Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Ya! Chanyeol...kau harus menghentikan mereka...kau tidak kasihan pada classmate mu? Lagipula hanya kau yg bisa menghadapi berandalan tengik itu..." Jongdae menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu mengendikkan dagu ke arah Yongguk cs yg terus memaksa Baekhyun.

Jika biasanya Chanyeol akan bertindak saat melihat ada pembullyan dalam sekolahnya, di luar dugaan ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah aksi pembullyan itu lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Membuat siswa lainnya yg sedaritadi menunggu Chanyeol menghentikan Yongguk memasang ekspresi terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan kantin.

Sangat mengherankan.

Melihat kepergian Chanyeol, Yongguk tersenyum remeh, lalu melirik lelaki pendek di sampingnya yg sibuk menghindari semua sendok berisi nasi ataupun sup kepiting yg disodorkan kawanannya.

'Kau sepertinya memiliki sesuatu huh? Byun Baekhyun...'

Sementara itu, suara seseorang yg sedang muntah menggema dalam toilet khusus laki-laki milik tahun pertama. Di salah satu wastafel terlihat seseorang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena makan siang hari ini.

Sesaat kemudian, ia memutar keran lalu menangkup air dengan tangannya yg besar lalu berkumur sebentar, setelah itu ia membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar hingga membuat jas sekolahnya sedikit basah di bagian leher.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap cermin di depannya dengan napas terengah.

"Sialan..mereka hampir membunuhku" Chanyeol berdesis marah, wajahnya memerah karena desakan seafood yg ingin keluar lagi membuat kerongkongan nya sakit. Setiap hari rabu dalam bulan ini ia harus membuang waktu selama 20 menit untuk muntah, karena sampai kapanpun perutnya tidak mau menoleransi seafood.

Dan dia akan terus berada di sana setiap rabu selanjutnya, karena seorang Nation's Prince sepertinya harus sebisa mungkin untuk sempurna.

Krriiiiinngggg!!

Chanyeol berdecak malas saat mendengar bel berdering sangat nyaring menandakan jam istirahat telah berakhir. Ia lekas memperbaiki penampilannya, menatap wajahnya sebentar di cermin sambil menghela napas panjang, memasang kembali wajah Park Chanyeol si Nation's Prince lalu keluar dari toilet tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tiga kawanan Yongguk yang berlari ke arahnya.

Brak!

Atau mungkin berlari mengejar seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke toilet.

"Maaf ssaem..aku terlambat karena mendapat panggilan ke kantor guru"

"Oh iya, silahkan duduk di tempatmu, Chanyeol-hakseng..." Chanyeol membungkuk singkat ke arah guru Bahasa Inggris tersebut setelah dipersilahkan untuk duduk.

Matanya sempat melirik si siswa baru berkacamata yg duduk di pojok kelas sana, terlihat menahan ringisan ditambah lagi wajahnya yg pucat.

'What a fuckin' liar' Dalam hati ia mendecih. Sama-sama memiliki kekurangan bahkan Baekhyun lebih buruk darinya justru kembali dan sepertinya berusaha mengambil posisinya, pasti karena ibu anak itu yang menyuruh Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi dia mengumpat dalam hati saat mengingat bagaimana sikap ibu Baekhyun padanya dulu.

'Jelas saja si tua bangka itu memilihku sebagai pewarisnya, anakmu itu cacat...'

Begitu ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi miliknya, ia menoleh ke jendela yang ada di samping kanannya dan melihat beberapa petugas ruang kesehatan membawa tiga tandu dengan wajah-wajah familiar yang lebam di sana sini terbaring di atasnya.

"Eo?! Mereka anak buah Yongguk sunbae kan?" terdengar pekikan tertahan dari Yeri yg duduk di belakang Chanyeol.

"Astaga...kenapa wajah mereka seperti itu?" sahut teman sebangkunya.

"Apa mereka dihajar bos mereka sendiri? Hahahaha.." Jongdae yang duduk di sampingnya pun menimpali.

"Daebak..aku yakin mereka akan mendekam di rumah sakit selama dua minggu ke depan..."

Sebagian siswa yang penasaran pun mulai mendekati jendela, bahkan Yoon ssaem tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang tatacara menyusun kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris dan turut melihat apa yg terjadi di luar.

Mereka semua terfokus pada ketiga siswa tahun akhir tersebut yg kini di masukkan dalam ambulans, tanpa menyadari jika Chanyeol menyeringai di belakang mereka.

"Permulaan yg bagus..."

"Permisi..." seluruh penghuni kelas 1.A. yang masih memerhatikan keadaan lapangan yang mulai ramai oleh siswa-siswi yg penasaran dengan dua ambulans itu secara bersamaan menengok ke belakang. Di ambang pintu kelas sudah berdiri Kim Namjoon, murid kelas 2.A. yang merupakan ketua keamanan siswa.

"Ada apa Namjoon-hakseng?" tanya Yoon ssaem.

"Park Chanyeol mendapat panggilan ke ruang BK, Yoon ssaem"

Semua atensi yg tadinya mengarah pada Kim Namjoon secara bersamaan berpindah kepada seseorang yg namanya baru saja disebut dengan tatapan tak percaya pastinya.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru saja melihat tiga kakak kelas mereka yg dikenal sebagai berandalan paten selama tiga tahun ditandu masuk ke dalam ambulans dengan keadaan yg tidak baik-baik saja, lalu beberapa saat kemudian seseorang dipanggil ke ruangan BK yg dianggap sebagai pengadilan untuk orang-orang semacam Yongguk, apa maksud dari seorang Nation's Prince yg dipuji-puji dipanggil ke sana?

Lain lagi dengan Chanyeol, ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebagaimana tampang Nation's Prince nya, menghampiri Yoon ssaem yg nampak termangu untuk meminta izin keluar kelas mengikuti Namjoon.

Tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Tidak mungkin kan?" gumam Jongdae ditengah-tengah keheningan yg melanda kelas 1.A. setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan kelas.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang BK, Chanyeol dan Namjoon tidak terlibat percakapan sama sekali, padahal bisa dikatakan mereka cukup dekat dikarenakan Chanyeol juga harus sering-sering berurusan dengan ketua keamanan siswa tersebut untuk urusan sekolah, hanya saja Namjoon tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol terlibat sampai ia yg pertama kali dipanggil ke ruang BK?

Namjoon sendiri bahkan masih terkejut saat menemukan Daehyun, Youngjae dan Zelo dalam keadaan yg mengenaskan di depan toilet lelaki khusus tahun pertama. Dan apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia tidak sadar jika kini mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang BK.

"Aku masuk dulu, sunbae.." Chanyeol membungkuk singkat lalu tersenyum hingga dimple di pipi kirinya terlihat, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang BK meninggalkan Namjoon yg masih termangu di depan pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kang ssaem..." Chanyeol kembali membungkuk memberi salam pada Kang ssaem yg entah melihat apa di layar komputer di depannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Oh, silahkan duduk Chanyeol-hakseng..." Kang ssaem berdehem singkat lalu menggeser kursinya menjauh dari meja. "Ssaem yakin kau sudah melihat ketiga murid kelas 3.D yg baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit..." Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ssaem memanggilmu ke sini karena dari rekaman CCTV lorong gedung tahun pertama, sekitar 10 menit setelah Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae dan Choi Zelo masuk ke toilet, kau keluar dari sana, apa--kau tahu sesuatu?" Kang ssaem kembali menatap layar komputer, tangannya bergerak menekan mouse untuk mengarahkan kursor agar menayangkan rekaman awal CCTV.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara bel berdering di sana, ia ingat beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dan bertemu dengan ketiga kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Katakan saja dengan jujur, Chanyeol-hakseng..." pria berusia 30 tahun itu melirik Chanyeol yg masih diam. "Kau tidak perlu takut, ini sekolah milik ayahmu..kami para guru tentu saja akan memberi jaminan keamanan jika memang kau khawatir untuk buka mulut tentang siapa yang melakukan kekerasan pada ketiga murid itu..."

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menjilat bibirnya lalu menatap Kang ssaem dengan tatapan yg tidak bisa diartikan.

"Apa ssaem akan memberi jaminan keamanan untukku...

...jika aku pelakunya?"

Toben/


	4. 4Lotto

Belum kering luka sobekan di sudut bibirnya yg ia dapatkan kemarin, kini sudut bibir lainnya juga ikut koyak karena mendapat kepalan tangan yg sama, Tn. Park.

Lelaki bersurai gold-brown itu keluar sambil mengusap bibirnya, ia berjalan lurus menuju lorong panjang yg akan membawanya ke kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti di ruang santai lantai dua yg berhubungan langsung dengan balkon. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berhenti di sana, ini karena ia mendengar suara kekehan remeh dari seseorang yg menjadi pemilik kamar di seberang miliknya.

"Mendapat hadiah istimewa lagi, Byun?" Chanyeol menyugar surai dark-grey nya dengan tatapan angkuh yg tertuju pada pemilik manik sipit di hadapannya.

"Cih, percuma saja mengajakmu bicara" Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa single yg ia duduki, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu mencengkeram rahang yg lebih mungil sambil berdesis. "Manusia bisu sepertimu tidak akan bisa menjawabnya..."

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi mendengar hinaan Chanyeol padanya, wajah stoic nya masih terpasang apik dengan tatapan datar menjurus kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu kembali, tapi perlu ku tekankan padamu, kau hanya akan menjadi bayanganku saja..." Chanyeol menghempas wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya limbung dan hampir tersungkur ke lantai jika ia tidak memiliki refleks yg bagus.

"Oh iya, aku suka permainanmu..." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, cukup keras hingga kulit putih itu nampak kemerahan setelahnya. "Mau bertaruh? Kira-kira siapa yg berhasil duduk di tahta...kau? Atau aku..."

‡ D A M A G E ‡

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

Boyslove/Yaoi, School-life, Action

Chapter 4

Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya lalu menghembuskan napas pelan, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu selain menatap lurus ke depan dan terus berjalan, menghiraukan tatapan intens dari beberapa siswa yg ia lewati dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yg mereka bicarakan tentangnya.

'Dia orangnya...'

'Bukankah dia murid baru di kelas Chanyeol?'

'Kau bercanda? Kau sama saja dengan membenarkan jika Chanyeol lah pelakunya'

'Ya! Dia kan murid baru, dari luar memang terlihat cupu, tapi siapa yg tahu jika dia monster..'

'Dia dan Chanyeol yg katanya masuk ke toilet sebelum ketiga berandalan itu...so, siapa di antara mereka berdua pelakunya...'

Ketika Baekhyun hampir sampai ke kelas, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki yg ia tahu sebagai ketua keamanan siswa yg memanggil Chanyeol kemarin mencegatnya masuk kelas.

"Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Namjoon, dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari pemilik nama. "Ikut aku, kau mendapat panggilan ke ruang BK..."

Para siswa yg kebetulan berada di sekitar mereka mendengar apa yg mereka bicarakan, seketika mereka saling berbisik dan mulai menerka-nerka kenapa murid yg bisa dikatakan berada di kalangan 'malaikat' kini mendapat panggilan ke ruang BK di pagi hari. Sebagai saksi atau tersangka?

Namjoon tersenyum maklum saat Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu mengisyaratkan lelaki dengan warna mata yg unik itu mengikuti langkahnya. Saat berjalan, Namjoon melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi pada siswa yg didominasi oleh adik kelasnya tersebut untuk berhenti melakukan sesuatu yg bodoh, dalam hal ini berbisik dengan suara yg keras. Lalu ia melirik Baekhyun di belakangnya yg nampak menunduk sambil sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Lebih tidak mungkin lagi jika anak ini pelakunya..." gumam Namjoon.

Selang beberapa menit berjalan, kini mereka berdua sampai di ruang BK, Namjoon masuk lebih dulu disusul Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu cukup terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yg telah duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja Kang ssaem, tapi lelaki jangkung itu tetap diam seakan tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, mengabaikan Namjoon yg notabenenya adalah kakak kelas dan tidak memberi salam sebagaimana Nation's Prince yg kemarin-kemarin.

"Silahkan duduk, Baekhyun-hakseng..." Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol, menatap Kang ssaem yg masih memerhatikan layar komputer di depannya. Mempelajari baik-baik rekaman CCTV yg menjadi petunjuk utama insiden kemarin. Berawal dari Chanyeol yg datang, selang 5 menit Baekhyun pun turut masuk dengan berlari kencang disusul Daehyun, Youngjae dan Zelo. Hingga sekitar 20 menit Chanyeol akhirnya keluar, selang beberapa detik Baekhyun juga keluar dengan wajah yg nampak pias. Hingga cukup lama setelahnya datang Namjoon yg menemukan ketiga siswa kelas tiga tersebut dalam keadaan yg mengenaskan.

"Baekhyun-hakseng...kau tahu siapa pelakunya? Hanya antara kau dan Chanyeol-hakseng..." Kang ssaem menyodorkan selembar kertas dan pulpen ke depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjilati bibirnya lalu menatap Kang ssaem. Tangannya mengambil pulpen dengan ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun.." ucap Namjoon sambil melirik Chanyeol yg nampak acuh. Melihat itu, Baekhyun pun turut melirik Chanyeol, dan dibalas tatapan yg entah apa artinya dari mata biru lelaki tersebut.

'Park Chanyeol'

Dan si pemilik nama hanya menyeringai samar. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Kang ssaem saling melempar pandangan seakan mengatakan 'ternyata benar'.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mengernyit, tidak menyangka Kang ssaem langsung percaya. Lelaki mungil itu tidak tahu saja jika kemarin Chanyeol mengakui jika ia-lah pelakunya. Dan tentu saja Kang ssaem tidak percaya, namun setelah mendapat satu suara dari Baekhyun yg merupakan saksi selain Chanyeol sendiri, mau tidak mau pria berusia 31 tahun itu harus menindaklanjutinya.

"Karena..." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya seakan sengaja mengulur waktu, mata biru itu kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada sepasang manik abu-abu terang yg turut menatapnya penasaran. "...aku harus melindungi adik dari kekasihku ini, ssaem..."

"Apa?/APA?!" Kang ssaem menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertaut sementara di belakang sana Namjoon pun tak kalah terkejut sampai hampir terpekik. Beda lagi dengan Baekhyun, wajah penasarannya seketika menghilang, kembali datar seakan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan hal yg bisa membuat terkejut seperti reaksi Kang ssaem dan Namjoon.

"Kekasihmu? Kakaknya Byun Baekhyun?"

Sementara di salah satu kelas bagian tahun akhir, terdengar sorakan yg didominasi oleh suara laki-laki karena seorang gadis yg mengekor di belakang wali kelas mereka, mereka sangat antusias dengan kedatangan siswa baru yg sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan dari tiga hari yg lalu, lebih tepatnya para manusia bercelana itu yg nampak senang, beda dengan golongan rok pendek yg hanya berdecak.

"Namaku Byun Joohyun..kalian bisa memanggilku Irene, salam kenal.."

"Siapa itu Byun Joohyun?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Dia memakai margamu kalau perlu ku ingatkan..." Changmin memutar kursi kebesarannya menghadap ke jendela kaca yg memperlihatkan view kota Seoul yg padat. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut di bawah dagu dengan bibir menahan senyum. "Chanyeol sepertinya sedang membawa relasinya masuk ke dalam pertempuran nya..."

"Apa maksudmu? Chanyeol mengenal seseorang bernama Byun Joohyun tadi?" Seohyun berjalan mendekati Changmin, memutar kursi yg pria itu duduki hingga menghadapnya yg kini menuntut penjelasan pria tersebut.

"Kau lupa? Anak pungut yg kembali kau buang setelah kau berhasil melahirkan Baekhyun..." alis pria itu terangkat sebelah menatap Seohyun yg kini memasang ekspresi geram.

"Kenapa sialan itu kembali lagi...dan apa urusannya dengan Chanyeol? Oh, jangan bilang jika mereka bekerja sama untuk menyakiti Baekhyun-ku, karena jika itu terjadi kau yg lebih dahulu ku bunuh Park Changmin..."

Changmin sendiri hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh, tidak peduli dengan ancaman wanita tersebut dan juga tidak peduli dengan hubungan apa yg Chanyeol miliki dengan gadis bernama Byun Joohyun itu. "Tenang saja, adikku...kita lihat bagaimana jagoan kecil kita melakukan tugasnya.." Changmin menepuk pundak Seohyun lembut. "Tidak ada yg bisa mengendalikan mata abu-abu yg cantik itu...tidak akan ada yang bisa..." Seohyun menghembuskan napas kasar, ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa yg kakaknya itu katakan. Ia tahu bagaimana watak Changmin, pria itu sudah merencanakan ini bahkan sebelum ia memiliki anak.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke lab mu dan sempurnakan keajaiban yg pernah ku minta...jika itu berhasil, aku akan mengembalikan Baekhyun padamu"

"Chanyeol!!" lelaki bertelinga peri itu mengedarkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mari menikmati makan siang lalu berbalik ke belakang dan kembali mencari sumber suara. Sampai mata birunya menemukan seorang gadis yg berlari kecil ke arah mejanya, Chanyeol pun tersenyum memperlihatkan single dimple di pipi kirinya.

"Oh, noona..akhirnya kau menemuiku juga" Chanyeol berdiri dan langsung menyambut gadis cantik bernametag 'Byun Joohyun' ke dalam pelukannya. Seketika suasana kantin semakin ricuh melihat pangeran mereka tengah memeluk seorang siswi pindahan yg menjadi primadona sekolah karena kecantikannya di hari pertama ia eksis di FCHS.

'Sudah ku bilang gadis itu kekasihnya Chanyeol'

'Ya! Apa yg meyakinkan dari sebuah pelukan?'

'Chanyeol sendiri yg mengatakannya, kau tahu Byun Baekhyun? Gadis itu dan si kacamata adalah saudara...'

'Dia benar, insiden babak belurnya tiga berandalan kemarin pelakunya adalah Chanyeol..katanya dia marah karena mereka mengusili Byun Baekhyun selaku adik dari kekasihnya...'

'Wah, aku tidak percaya ini..'

Chanyeol mendorong pelan Irene lalu mengusak rambut hitam gadis itu. "Selamat datang di panggung sandiwaraku, sayang.." bisik lelaki bermata serigala itu.

Toben/


	5. 5 Bad Memory

Kai dan Sehun yg sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang di sana nampak terheran dengan kedatangan Porsche hitam yg sangat mereka kenal itu. Kedua lelaki dengan warna kulit yg kontras tersebut saling berpandangan menyiratkan rasa penasaran, mereka pikir King of Road itu tidak akan terlihat untuk waktu yg lama lagi setelah kunjungannya tempo hari, dengan sedikit drama di akhir.

"Well...kami pikir kau kembali dimasukkan ke dalam kandang setelah dipergoki oleh suruhan ayahmu.." ketiganya saling berbalas highfive ala anak muda. Sehun mendengus geli melihat luka di sudut bibir lelaki bermata biru itu, meskipun sudah memudar tapi tetap saja terlihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Cih..entah kenapa aku mulai suka sensasi saat membuat si tua bangka itu marah.." karena si bisu itulah yang menanggung konsekuensinya. Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati.

"Ku dengar kau menghajar tiga kawanan Yongguk hingga masuk rumah sakit, woah..kau mulai mengasah taringmu, dude??" Kai menepuk pundak yg lebih tinggi dengan ekspresi tertarik. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum misterius, skandal seperti itu cepat sekali menyebar. Siapa lagi jika bukan karena mulut-mulut sialan dari tikus kotor yg secara kebetulan satu sekolah dengannya. Tidak perlu khawatir sebenarnya, hanya segelintir penghuni FCHS yg tahu siapa Chanyeol yg selalu mereka agungkan itu. Dan mereka tidak akan berani sekalipun membuka mulut kepada siapapun jika mereka masih ingin hidup dengan tenang di korea, selama marga Park masih menjadi nama depannya, Chanyeol yakin ia tidak akan tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Ya, aku sedang mengasahnya..."

"Jadi, apa yg membuatmu 'menerobos garis' dan datang ke sini?" tanya Sehun. Lelaki berkulit putih itu sangat bingung dengan perubahan Chanyeol, yang ia tahu selama ini lelaki bermata biru itu cukup menjaga diri dari dunia malamnya semenjak insiden satu tahun yg lalu saat mereka masih kelas 3 JHS. Chanyeol pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk muncul di sini apalagi kemarin ia ketahuan dan diseret pulang. Sehun yakin Tn. Park tidak hanya sekedar melempar Chanyeol dengan kata-kata pedasnya, pasti ada beberapa tendangan atau pun ayunan stick golf yg mengenai Chanyeol.

Lagi, Chanyeol mendapat masalah karena menghajar seniornya di sekolah -begitu yg ia dengar dari pembicaraannya dengan orang-orang tadi- Tn. Park tidak akan diam saja tentunya, tapi Chanyeol bahkan kembali dengan wajah santainya seakan ia sudah tidak takut lagi pada tali kekangan sang ayah yg selalu mengikatnya.

"Irene...apa kalian melihatnya?"

"Oh, si jalang berparas dewi itu? Ia baru saja meremas penis Sehun saat ia lewat beberapa menit yg lalu, entah dimana dia sekarang.." Kai menyengir saat Sehun menatapnya datar. Bagi lelaki albino itu, pembahasan tentang skinship dengan oranglain sangat mengganggunya, kecuali untuk orang-orang yg memang dia kenal. Sehun tidak seperti Kai yg sudah beberapa kali membobol lubang beberapa wanita di sini, dan sekedar informasi dia masih bersih untuk seorang berandalan, tidak tertarik pada wanita atau pria dengan label 'dibuka untuk umum'.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

"Aku hanya memerlukan bantuan.." Kai dan Sehun mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Untuk menjinakkan seekor kelinci liar"

‡ D A M A G E ‡

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

Boyslove/Yaoi, School-life, Action

Chapter 5

Sekolah lagi-lagi gempar saat Namjoon dan beberapa anggota keamanan siswa berjalan mengawali Chanyeol yg terlihat berantakan di koridor sekolah. Nation's Prince itu sudah tidak mengenakan blazer sekolahnya, jelas sekali terlihat jika kemeja putihnya kotor dihiasi bekas sepatu serta beberapa bercak darah, wajahnya pun turut terluka di bagian pelipis juga lebam di pipi kirinya.

Sementara di seberang gedung kelas satu, tepatnya di ujung lapangan tempat mereka upacara sudah ada 2 ambulans, dengan brangkar-brangkar yg dikeluarkan dan didorong perawat serta anggota palang merah sekolah menuju suatu tempat.

Belum selesai kehebohan mereka tentang kekasih Chanyeol yang merupakan murid kelas tiga pindahan dari Jepang di kantin beberapa saat yang lalu, kini mereka kembali kaget saat desas desus jika Chanyeol kembali berkelahi merebak dari mulut ke mulut. Dan benar saja, munculnya Chanyeol dengan keadaan yg berantakan bersamaan dengan kedatangan dua mobil ambulans ke sekolah mereka lagi sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika lelaki bermata biru itu kembali menggiring seseorang ke rumah sakit dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Yongguk?!" Jongdae hampir berteriak seperti siswi-siswi di luar sana saat mendengar jika beberapa siswa yg digeret menggunakan brangkar di ujung lapangan sana adalah Yongguk, Himchan, dan Jongup. Dengan keadaan yg tak kalah mengenaskan dari tiga rekannya tempo hari.

"Aku melihat sendiri saat Namjoon dan beberapa temannya berlarian ke arah halaman belakang sekolah dan menemukan Chanyeol satu-satunya yg masih sadar sementara di belakangnya ada Yongguk dan teman-temannya yg sudah pingsan..." ujar Minseok sambil terus memperhatikan teman sekelas mereka yg berkumpul di depan pintu sesaat setelah Chanyeol lewat di depan kelas mereka.

"Wahh, Chanyeol benar-benar..." gumam Jongdae yg justru memerhatikan bangku seseorang yg bisa jadi adalah pemicu Chanyeol menghajar Yongguk. "Memang akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Yongguk mengganggu si kacamata itu.." lelaki berwajah kotak itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku sangat beruntung tidak dihajar Chanyeol mengingat aku sering sekali menjahili adik kekasihnya itu.."

Minseok yg mendengar nama lelaki bermata abu-abu itu sontak tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia sempat melihat lelaki berkacamata itu berdiri sendirian tidak jauh dari siswa-siswi yang berkumpul untuk melihat Chanyeol saat di halaman belakang sekolah tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun..."

Si sipit yang sedang memperbaiki dasi merahnya lantas berbalik saat mendengar seorang perempuan yang sangat ia kenal suaranya memanggil pelan namanya.

'Noona'

Irene tersenyum melihat gerakan bibir tipis Baekhyun yg membalas panggilannya, ia menutup pintu yg menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju rooftop tersebut lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Byun Baekhyun..." tangan kurus Irene terangkat membelai pipi lelaki mungil di depannya, lalu menyisir surai gold-brown itu dengan lembut. "Maaf karena baru menemuimu..." senyum Irene pudar saat Baekhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, menahan Irene untuk tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Wajah stoic Baekhyun tidak terbaca, namun pandangan matanya menyiratkan rasa kecewa.

Irene tersenyum kecut, wajar saja jika Baekhyun menolak untuk disentuh olehnya. Apa yg bisa dibanggakan dari seorang perempuan kotor yg hidupnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi? Ia mulai ragu jika perasaan Baekhyun masih sama seperti dulu. Dan rasa menyesal pun menggerogoti hatinya dengan perlahan karena mau-mau saja mengikuti Chanyeol dan kembali masuk dalam hidup lelaki di depannya ini.

"Apa sudah tidak sama lagi?" tanyanya lirih, ia balas menatap sendu Baekhyun. Dia tahu jika Baekhyun pasti kecewa padanya, menghilang begitu mudah setelah apa yg Baekhyun lakukan untuknya di masa lalu dan sekarang tiba-tiba datang sebagai pion Chanyeol.

Flashback On

"Untuk apa kau melindungi gadis itu, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berdecih sinis melihat pandangan waspada Baekhyun terarah padanya dengan tangan yg menggenggam Irene agar tetap berada di belakang punggungnya. "Dia bukan kakakmu, kau tidak dengar apa yg dikatakan ibumu, heh?"

"Apa yg kau inginkan darinya, Chanyeol?!"

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa dari gadis sebatang kara yg miskin sepertinya, hanya ingin memberi beberapa petuah jika ia tidak pantas untuk terus memohon perlindunganmu karena telah dibuang oleh ibumu sendiri..."

"Lebih baik kau urus hidupmu sendiri, Chanyeol...jangan mengganggu Irene noona..."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa remeh, ia mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan beberapa anak buahnya dengan kayu dan besi di tangan masing-masing untuk maju menyamai posisinya.

"Aku suka mengurusi hidup kalian berdua, seperti drama...dari luar selalu mengaku jika kalian adalah kakak dan adik, padahal kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, cih...kira-kira apa yg akan dilakukan ibumu jika tahu putra kesayangannya ini mencintai saudara buangannya, heh?" mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Darimana dia tahu? Dia pikir selama ini ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Baekhyunie..." lirih Irene sambil menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan blazer lelaki yg berdiri di depannya ini saat melihat anak buah Chanyeol mulai mengepung mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa, noona.." Baekhyun mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dengan merentangkan tangan kirinya agak ke belakang untuk melindungi Irene yg nyatanya lebih kecil darinya.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh melihat sejoli itu, ia memainkan batangan besi di tangannya dengan kaki yg mulai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan Irene.

"Enjoy your lunch, guys..." sesaat kemudian terdengar erangan kesakitan Baekhyun karena ayunan kayu dan besi yg menghantam punggungnya, Irene sendiri sudah lebih dulu ditarik untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun dan kini tersungkur tidak jauh dari orang-orang Chanyeol yg mengerumuni Baekhyun.

"Hiks...jangan!! Berhenti!! Jangan sakiti Baekhyun!!"

"AARGHHH!!" tangis Irene semakin histeris mendengar Baekhyun yg berteriak kesakitan. Ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan bersimpuh di depan lelaki yg notabenenya lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ku mohon lepaskan Baekhyun, Chanyeol...hiks" Chanyeol mengayunkan kakinya kasar untuk menepis pegangan Irene di celana seragamnya, ia melirik malas pada perempuan itu sambil bersedekap dada.

"Jadi, apa kau menyetujui tawaranku?"

"Iya hiks iya...aku akan menjadi jalang untuk teman-temanmu, tapi ku mohon lepaskan Baekhyun, hiks hiks..." senyum kemenangan pun tercetak di bibir tebal lelaki bermata biru itu, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Irene cukup keras lalu berdehem singkat sebagai kode agar teman-temannya berhenti menghajar Baekhyun. Seketika mereka menjauh saat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yg kini babak belur di sana sini sambil melepas dasinya.

"Noona kesayanganmu itu sangat penurut ya?"

"Akh!!" erangan Baekhyun kembali terdengar saat Chanyeol menginjak lehernya seakan-akan ia sedang menginjak sebuah ranting yg berusaha ia patahkan. "Pegang tangannya.." dua orang datang dan memegang masing-masing tangan Baekhyun hingga lelaki sipit itu kini dalam posisi duduk. "Ayo lihat pertunjukan terakhir lalu bersenang-senang dengan jalang baru kita.."

Chanyeol mengikat leher Baekhyun dengan dasinya, lalu menariknya dengan kekuatan yg cukup besar. "Kkhhh!! Kkhhh!!!"

"Bukankah saat kecil kau bisu? Kau berbohong? See, beberapa menit yg lalu kau bahkan mampu meneriakiku.."

Baekhyun hanya mampu merapatkan giginya menahan sakit saat ikatan dasinya semakin erat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu benar-benar bisu, bagaimana?

"Chanyeol!!! Hiks, berhenti!!!"teriakan Irene tak Chanyeol hiraukan, ia masih menikmati ekspresi kesakitan Baekhyun yg sangat jarang ia lihat itu.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak akan mati..." saat wajah Baekhyun mulai pucat, Chanyeol pun melepas ikatan dasinya. Menarik kain panjang itu dari leher Baekhyun yg memar lalu memasangnya kembali di kerah bajunya.

"Ayo bersenang-senang..." Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dengan kawanannya yg turut menyeret Irene, meninggalkan Baekhyun yg nampak mengenaskan di dalam gudang tua itu.

"Khh!! Khh!!" dengan pita suara yg sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar.

Flashback Off

'Enyahlah'

Irene memejamkan matanya, menahan airmata yg mendesak keluar karena penolakan Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia terus berusaha menyadarkan diri jika kini Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di pihaknya. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hanya menuruti apa perintah Chanyeol, jika selesai sesuai keinginan lelaki bernama biru itu ia akan kembali ke kehidupannya tanpa harapan jika hidupnya akan lebih baik jika bertemu Baekhyun lagi.

"Maafkan noona"

Toben/


End file.
